Helden
by SeKaYa
Summary: Dorcas wird verfolgt und schlussendlich platzt ihr der Kragen. Es wird höchste Zeit, ihren beiden Verehrern den Kopf zu waschen. Auf die Meadow'sche Sanfte Tour.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören JKR. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

~*~*~

**Helden**

_**~ Ritter in strahlender Rüstung ~**_  
von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

~*~*~

Dorcas hasste Frischlinge. Sie hasste Rekruten. Sie hasste Neulinge. Alles Grünschnäbel – grün hinter den Ohren, blauäugig und eine rosarote Brille auf der Nase. Kein Wunder also, wenn sie sich eine blutige Nase holten – oder schlimmeres. Nein, sie hasste sie wirklich. Nicht, weil sie etwas gegen sie als Personen hätte, aber sie hatten einfach keine Ahnung von nichts. Sie rannten durch die Gegend und glaubten, alles zu wissen, nur weil sie eine Ausbildung gemacht hatten.

Dorcas wusste das, weil sie ähnlich gewesen war. Nur hatte sie Moody im Rücken gehabt, der hatte ihr den Kopf immer sehr schnell wieder zurechtgerückt.

Diese Neulinge waren sogar noch schlimmer als Rekruten, weil Rekruten zumindest einige Monate mit der Theorie von absoluter Gefahr konfrontiert wurden, bevor Dorcas sie zu Gesicht bekam. Diese fünf jedoch... das waren Schulkinder. Nicht mehr offiziell – sie hatten immerhin ihren Abschluss und waren aus Hogwarts raus – aber ihr Wissensstand war der von Schulkindern.

Am schlimmsten waren ihrer Ansicht nach aber immer noch Potter und Black. Sie wusste von Moody, dass Black eine Bewerbung in der AMS eingereicht hatte, also würde sie ihm spätestens dann den Kopf waschen, aber Potter bedurfte eindeutig auch einer Erklärung.

Beide rannten ihr, Moody und den anderen Auroren im Orden des Phönix nach wie Küken oder so was. Das war aber nicht einmal das Schlimmste, immerhin taten Rekruten das die ganze Zeit. Nein.

_Sie starrten_.

Eines Tages platzte Dorcas schließlich der Kragen. "Was glotzt ihr so?"

Black und Potter sahen sich an, scheinbar überrascht, dass Dorcas das Wort an sie richtete. Tatsache war, sie hatte nie auch nur ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt. Hätte sie auch nicht getan, wenn ihr Geduldsfaden nicht gerissen wäre.

"Es ist... etwas Besonderes Ihnen gegenüberzustehen", sagte Potter schließlich. "Ich meine, so richtig, von Angesicht zu Angesicht."

Dorcas' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. "Warum das?"

Die Neulinge sahen sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

"Na, Sie sind _berühmt_! Helden!", platzte Black heraus.

"Schwachsinn!" Dorcas brüllte fast.

Black blinzelte. "Wirklich! Wissen Sie denn nicht, was man über Sie sagt? Wenn die Todesser irgendwo angreifen, dann tauchen Sie immer auf, wie die Ritter in strahlender Rüstung und –"

Dorcas sah nun endgültig rot. "Schwachsinn hab ich gesagt!", fauchte sie. "Ritter in strahlender Rüstung! Pah!" Sie fixierte Black mit einem stechenden Blick und bohrte ihm ihren Finger in die Brust. "Mit der Einstellung kommst du nicht weit, Black. Du willst Auror werden? Dann nimm Nachhilfe in Realitätssinn!"

Die beiden jungen Männer blickten sie mit großen Augen verwirrt an.

"Aber –", setzte Black an, doch Dorcas unterbrach ihn unwirsch: "Für wen haltet ihr uns eigentlich? Heilige?" Sie wollten etwas sagen, doch Dorcas ließ ihnen keine Chance. "Wir sind Auroren, Black, Potter. Das bedeutet, wir sind Kämpfer! In friedlichen Zeiten Verteidiger, aber die Essenz unserer Selbst ist, dass wir Kämpfer sind, Krieger!"

Dorcas starrte sie an, prüfend, ob ihre Botschaft zu ihnen durchgedrungen war, aber die Gesichter vor ihr waren einfach nur blank. Entweder hatten die keinen intelligenteren Gesichtsausdruck auf Lager, oder sie hatte ihnen gerade einen deftigen Schock verpasst. Nun, den konnte sie noch ausweiten, denn sie war jetzt erst so richtig in Fahrt.

"Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet – da draußen ist Krieg! Krieg!" Sie holte Luft. "Tut mir ja wahnsinnig Leid, euch zu desillusionieren, Jungs, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Und im Krieg gibt es keine _Ritter in strahlender Rüstung_. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Glück und findet einen _Ritter_. Rüstungen legt sich in solchen Zeiten jeder zu – aber strahlend? Wo lebt ihr eigentlich?"

Black und Potter öffneten die Münder, um zu antworten, doch kein Laut kam hervor. Dorcas schnaubte. Sie hatte keine Sympathie für die beiden – sie selbst hatte so eine Kollision mit der Realität gehabt, und das war nicht unbedingt auf die nette Weise von Worten passiert. Erfahrung war ein besserer Lehrer als Worte, aber wenn sie den beiden zumindest einen kleinen Eindruck von dem vermitteln konnte, was auf sie zukam, dann war das umso besser.

"Wir –", fing Potter an, aber abermals erstickte Dorcas jedes Wort im Keim.

"Eine strahlende Rüstung ist Heuchelei. An vorderster Front gibt es kein 'strahlend'. Da wird mit allen Tricks gekämpft. Wer erfolgreich ist, wer überlebt, der ist _gemein_! Gemein kämpfen heißt auch den nächsten Tag zu kämpfen! Ihr habt Ideale? Schön für euch – rahmt sie euch ein und hängt sie über den Kamin. Wenn ihr draußen im Feld seid, da hat jeder irgendwelche Ideale. Und diese Ideale sind egal!"

Dorcas war sich bewusst, dass sie sich vielleicht wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen benahm, aber sie hatte noch nie viel für Samthandschuhe übrig gehabt. Wenn es mit einem Hammer funktionierte, dann reichte das ihrer Ansicht nach. Aber Thors Hammer der Vernichtung kam noch.

Black biss die Zähne zusammen – ein Zeichen für Widerstand. Dorcas grinste innerlich, wenigstens hatte der Kerl ein wenig Kampfgeist. Wenngleich er an Dorcas verschwendet war, sie hatte Erfahrung darin, andere fertig zu machen, auch wenn sie normal keine Rednerin war. Ab und zu, wenn sie in Fahrt kam, konnte sie durchaus Reden schwingen. Es geschah selten genug, aber sie konnte ihren Punkt immer durchbringen.

"Dumbledore meint –"

"Der senile alte Knacker kann meinen, was er will!", donnerte Dorcas und genoss die entsetzten Gesichter der beiden: eindeutig Dumbledore-Anhänger. "Er ist nicht da draußen! Er kämpft nicht! Als Politiker und Anführer, der sich zurücklehnt und andere machen lässt, da würde ich auch viel meinen!" Sie beugte sich zu ihnen vor. "Wenn man nicht täglich auf einem Schlachtfeld steht, kann man es sich leisten, Ideale anzupreisen. Aber habt ihr schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass ihr nicht die einzigen seid, die für ihre Ideale kämpfen? Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, die Todesser haben keine Ideale? Es gibt immer die, die nur Mitläufer sind. Es gibt immer die, die einfach Spaß daran haben. Aber wer kann eine Armee aufstellen, ohne dass die Leute Ideale haben?"

Sie war über sich selbst erstaunt. Nicht wegen den Worten über Politiker – sie hasste Politiker mehr noch als Rekruten. Vielleicht auch mehr noch als einige Todesser, aber da müsste sie erst nähere Untersuchungen anstellen. Nein, das war nicht das Problem. Auch nicht die Tatsache, dass sie Dumbledore als einen 'senilen alten Knacker' bezeichnet hatte – es entsprach in vielen Punkten der Wahrheit und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie es tat. Es war vielmehr die Idee, dass sie die Todesser fast schon _verstand_.

Das musste Moodys berühmter Leitsatz sein, zu lernen, wie der Feind zu denken.

Black versuchte erneut, etwas zu sagen: "Aber Sie –"

Dorcas wischte seine Worte mit einer Handbewegung weg. "Ja, _ich_!" Sie schnaufte. "Ich habe auch Ideale – genau wie Moody, die Prewetts, Fenwick – alle! Aber ich trage sie nicht zum Schlachtfeld. Ich ziehe nicht in den Kampf, weil ich Ideale habe! Ich kämpfe, weil ich _muss_! Es ist meine _Pflicht_!" Sie fixierte Black eindringlich – Potter war in den Hintergrund gerückt, hier ging es um eine Klarstellung des Aurorenberufs. "Ich habe geschworen, unsere gesellschaftliche Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten, mein Leben dem Erhalt der Freiheit geweiht. Ideale sind da störend. Was willst du tun, wenn dir ein Todesser den Zauberstab an die Kehle hält? Dein Ideal sagt _'Jedes Leben ist schützenswert'_ – aber wenn du dem Todesser kein Messer in die Rippen rammst, bist du tot! Klar, man kann zusehen, dass man seine Moralvorstellungen nicht vollends über Bord wirft, man kann versuchen, nach seinen Idealen zu handeln, aber im Ernstfall heißt es du oder deine Ideale – was stellst du hinten an?"

Black schwieg.

"Als Auror ist es meine Pflicht, die Freiheit und Sicherheit anderer über die meine zu stellen. Und meine Freiheit und Sicherheit steht über meinen Idealen. Die Prioritäten sind klar. Wenn ihr realitätsfremd bleibt und weiterhin von Rittern in strahlender Rüstung träumt, dann ist das euer Bier. Nur erwartet nicht, dass euch irgendwer über den Schock hinweghilft, wenn die Realität euch zerquetscht."

Dorcas warf ihnen noch einmal einen harten Blick zu, bevor sie sich abwandte, um zu gehen. Sie hatte immer noch Pflichten neben dem Orden – sie war, vor allem anderen, Aurorin. Und Auroren hatten in diesen Zeiten immer Dienst. Sie hatte auch offiziellen Bereitschaftsdienst und Verspätung war da nicht drin. Pünktlichkeit war eine Tugend, die sie bei Dienstplänen streng einhielt. Berichte kamen jedoch grundsätzlich auf den letzten Drücker oder ganz zu spät.

"Soll das heißen, wir sollen Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen?", hielt Potter sie störrisch zurück.

Sie hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht um. Feuer erinnerte sie jedes Mal aufs Neue an das Fiasko mit Voldemort – die erste Begegnung und das Barbecue, was beinahe aus ihr geworden wäre. Nein, solches Feuer konnte man nicht mit Feuer bekämpfen. Aber in anderen Fällen...

"Wenn alles andere nichts nützt, müsst ihr Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Nicht überall ist ein Eimer Wasser bereit, Potter." Dorcas wandte den Kopf zu ihnen um. "Wenn du eine strahlende Rüstung willst, dann werde Politiker – wenn du kämpfst, kannst du so lange polieren und schrubben, wie du willst, sauber wird sie nie mehr, strahlen schon gar nicht. Wenn ihr kämpft, dann rechnet mit Beulen und Schrammen, Blut, Schweiß und Schlamm. Da draußen wird niemand Rücksicht auf euch nehmen, also solltet ihr bereit sein, genauso wenig Rücksicht zu zeigen."

Sie wandte sich wieder nach vorn und ging zur Tür. Vielleicht hatten ihre Worte ja einen Effekt. Nun, Moody würde ihr bestimmt davon berichten, er hatte nämlich beschlossen, Black im Auge zu behalten. Allein schon wegen dessen Familie. Er würde ihr später sagen können, ob der Kerl begann, sich mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen, was es wirklich bedeutete, Auror zu werden.

"Aber sollen Auroren nicht den Frieden wahren? Und ist das nicht der Grundsatz des Ordens? Wie können wir uns dann auf das Niveau von Todessern herablassen?"

Dorcas stoppte nicht einmal. Die Frage zeigte ihr, dass Black zumindest sein Hirn ein wenig eingeschaltet hatte, aber es gab noch sehr viel, was er lernen musste. Auf die harte Tour.

"Eine wichtige Lektion, die ihr noch lernen werdet. Erklären macht keinen Sinn, aber ich werde euch trotzdem ein paar Worte dazu sagen: Die Pflicht eines Auroren ist es, den Frieden zu wahren. Es ist nicht die Pflicht eines Auroren, für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Den feinen Unterschied werdet ihr mit der Zeit definitiv verstehen lernen."

Sie hob die Hand, wie zu einem Gruß, und ging.

Black würde irgendwann begreifen, was es bedeutete, den Frieden zu wahren. Und er würde lernen, dass er eine vollkommen falsche Ansicht von Auroren hatte: Sie waren weder Richter noch Soldaten. Sie waren Auroren.


End file.
